seeking_malicefandomcom-20200213-history
Alice Parker
Alice Parker is an all American sweetheart adored by students and teachers alike. She juggles a busy schedule between doing homework, being on the cheer, debate, and cross country running team; and planning her next kill. A purebred psychopath hiding in broad daylight, she keeps up her image of being too busy and sweet to lure people away from seeing who she really is. Biography 16 year old Alice Parker likes to consider herself an average teenage girl who happens to be a serial killer in her free time. In order to keep her classmates and the people of her town from suspecting her of being anything other than your average girl, she pretends to keep busy by being on the cheer, debate, and cross country running team and keeping up her grades; taking what she learns in her clubs and using them to her advantage when finding a victim, plotting the murder, and going for the kill. Born with off the charts intelligence, Alice alludes to being smart but hides just how intelligent she is from her classmates and family. From a young age, Alice was able to understand that people tend to favor certain traits in others. Observing which traits were favored, she adapted them to herself to become a likable and charismatic girl too innocent to be anything other than who she portrays herself to be. Despite being a serial killer, Alice does not get off on killing her victims. Priding herself with her intelligence and cunning way of dealing with being a psychopath, Alice (with the inspiration of TJ when they were kids), only goes after the criminals of her town hidden in plain site disguised as good samaritans. TJ and Alice grew up together from diapers, being raised along side one another due to their parents being neighbors. As children, TJ went along with any odd behavior and interests Alice had until they became old enough to where TJ understood just how different his best friend was. Being too young and naive to feel scared or worried, TJ encouraged Alice to be like the heroes in the comics and cartoons they love and go after bad people who deserve it, thinking about how cool it would be to be someone like Casey Jones from TMNT or Batman and Robin. He would only help her if she agreed to go after bad people. Alice agreed but it wasn’t until she was 12 that she performed her first kill against a man who was infecting joggers with HIV positive needles. She killed him by drowning him in the lake, making it look as though he had tripped, hit his head and drowned; leaving his needles on him and exposing him for what he’s done. Learning from her sloppy first kill, Alice began to take her new craft seriously, finding potential victims, stalking and researching them to plan out tableaus that would make their flawless deaths look like anything from accidents to suicides to fleeing the country (when in reality the poor soul is six feet under the ground) to planting a murder on another individual who deserves it and exposing their awful crimes to the world. Besides being her best friend, TJ is her clean up crew and second in command when it comes to research and planning. They work every detail out with one another and as long as Alice did the dirty work, TJ would be more than happy to clean the scene and plant evidence to help them get away with murder, careful to erase any indication that he and Alice were ever there. Relationships TJ Williams Being long time friends and neighbors, Alice and TJ share a bond that goes beyond any normal relationship. Since childhood, TJ saw what Alice was at a young age yet continued to go along with her odd behavior and interests until he became old enough to understand just how different Alice really was. Instead of seeking help or worrying about what Alice is capable of, TJ encourages her to be like the heroes in the comics and cartoons they both love and go after the bad people who deserve it. Being her moral compass, TJ is able to help Alice when things get to out of control and keep her in check should situations become threatening to himself and Alice. Sage Caruth Alice recruits Sage to be the "muscle/clean-up" for their crew. As the quiet type and keeper of secrets, Sage keeps to himself, working on cars at a local auto shop or staying after school for football practice. Coming from a broken home, Sage is at ease when he discovers what Alice and TJ are up to, knowing that Alice takes care of the bad people who deserve to be punished. With a decisive mind, Sage comes up with beneficial and safe solutions for the group should things ever turn messy. Orion Horn Not knowing whether Alice is responsible for getting rid of the bad people of the town or not, special agent Orion Horn is on the hunt for a killer and Alice is a potential suspect. Catching a glimpse of what she really is, Horn tries to catch or bring out Alice's inner self in order to prove that she's the one for the disappearances around town, yet with her cunning intelligence, Alice is always two steps ahead. Alice must keep the special agent away from her trail as much as possible, otherwise she may have to take care of him in order keep her secret and group safe. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}